TPM
by Woozii
Summary: En un momento comenzó a preguntarse quién era realmente el impostor.


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes son de Sui Ishida, pero esta historia es mía.

* * *

— **TPM—**

-Mil, novecientos noventa y tres, novecientos sesenta y seis... _finito_ -

* * *

Haise sueña lo que Kaneki Ken sueña y Kaneki Ken sueña con ser libre.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con un techo oscuro, turbio, por alguna razón le da una mala sensación en la zona baja del abdomen pero adentro, en el estómago. Es como náuseas y un repelús que parece salido de ninguna parte. A su alrededor hay demasiado silencio y es tan así que sus oídos se agudizan al punto de buscar cualquier murmullo que se encuentra en el mundo de los vivos (—Estás vivo. Yo no. Tú sí, pero yo soy tú y tú no eres yo. Tú eres tú, pero yo soy yo). A lo lejos escucha un reloj y cómo el puntero hace un casi imperceptible _tic-tac_ que vibra a través de las paredes y el concreto, escucha los ruidos alguien roncando y las páginas de un libro al ser dadas vueltas, una tras otra y de manera infinita. Otra vez se marea y el mundo se mueve a su alrededor. Intenta aferrarse a algo y las pocas uñas que tiene en los dedos duelen, molestan, siente un dolor terrible que se extiende por las arterias y por los nervios hasta posicionarse en su cerebro donde vuelta a encontrarse un techo negro como el que tiene sobre su cabeza en ese momento. Un techo que pertenece a una habitación ahogada en sollozos y súplicas de _por favor, por favor detente_ , _¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Por favor, déjalos ir!,_ palabras que no son escuchadas. En esa habitación hipotética que se forma en su cabeza (—Mi cabeza, no tuya, es mía. Me pertenece) también hay dígitos que escapan entre bramidos de labios partidos, ensangrentados.

Haise se sienta en la cama de manera tan abrupta que su habitación otra vez se mueve. El silencio lo está agobiando y patea las sábanas hasta sus pies. Mientras sale se enreda, traspilla, se golpea la mano con el mueble que está al lado suyo pero no tiene tiempo para quejarse porque simplemente sigue caminando entre un vaivén de pasos. Da tumbos por la habitación y de pronto siente que no sabe dónde está parado. Camina por el lugar a tientas con el puro instinto primitivo guiándolo a través de su delirio. Llega hasta la puerta y se golpea el meñique con la perilla pero se muerde el labio para aguantar un quejido, simplemente la abre y se encuentra en el pasillo. Camina arrastrando los pies y sujetándose a las paredes, mientras las sienes palpitan y las arcadas lo inundan. Bilis subiendo por su garganta y generándole más asco.

No está seguro de cómo pero logra llegar al baño y una vez allí cierra la puerta lo más despacio que puede. Una vez hecho Haise enciende la luz y se lanza casi literalmente de cabeza sobre la taza. Levanta la tapa y no puede evitarlo pero todo lo que tenía en su interior se devuelve. Las arcadas una tras otra, su cuerpo se sacuda y le duele la garganta. Intenta ahogar el ruido pero le es imposible mientras siente el sudor perlar su cuerpo y hacerlo sentir más repugnante. Se aferra con su vida a lo que puede porque siente que va a caer. El dolor en la cabeza es intenso.

Haise teme haberse enfermado por algo pero, de pronto, tan rápido como sus náuseas lo inundaron se fueron.

Se queda un momento quieto y cuando siente que sus piernas no le fallaran se levanta, tira la cadena y se acerca al lavabo. Otra vez está débil. Se sujeta a los bordes y abre la llave mientras se limpia por completo. El agua se junta debajo de él e intenta recordar exactamente qué lo llevó a donde está ahí parado (—La tragedia. La tragedia y el querer salvar a otros. La mala suerte de encontrarse en el lugar erróneo en el momento equivocado. Una pésima casualidad). Se moja la cara y se mira al espejo, lo que ve no le gusta para nada porque su tez está demasiado pálida, su cabello se ve sin brillo como si en vez de su poliosis anormal tuviera canas, hay ojeras en la zona superior de los pómulos.

Se observa sin expresión pero inspeccionando cada centímetro de su cara mientras el mundo que él conoce se mueve sin detenerse. El reloj nunca ha dejado de sonar, las páginas todavía dan vuelta y la gente duerme. Él también quiere dormir y descansar, daría mucho por tener una sola noche de sueños tranquilos en donde no despertara perdido de sí mismo, sin conocerse. Sus deseos parecen tan lejanos e inalcanzables que hace mucho se ha rendido y a pesar de todo cumple su trabajo sin flaquear.

Casi grita.

Alcanza a morderse el labio con fuerza para impedirlo. Saborea sangre y las náuseas vuelven porque su estómago se encuentra muy delicado.

Súbitamente, frente a él, su propia cara se ha desfigurado hasta volverse la de alguien más. Alguien muy parecido que lo mira como si lo juzgara pero al mismo tiempo sintiera lástima o culpa, tal vez remordimiento. No lo sabía. Ere ese chico con un solo ojo rojo y con quien compartía la mitad de sus pensamientos, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Kaneki Ken, el autor de sus pesadillas y confusiones.

—No, no… esto no puede estar pasando —murmura bajando la mirada y sujetándose la frente con la palma extendida. Hace mucho que el agua dejó de correr pero tiene miedo de alzar la vista y encontrarlo todavía mirándolo. Su respiración se agita sin poder evitarlo y mueve los pies debajo suyo. Intenta tranquilizarse y buscar el control en su interior, porque él es quien se encuentra ahí de pie y no Kaneki. No él. Su turno ya ha pasado y eso es todo—. Esto… no… yo-

(—Yo (Kaneki) soy yo y tú (Haise) eres tú.)

—Yo no soy tú y tú no eres yo-

Su respiración vuelve a agitarse. Cree que va a caer.

(—Claro que no. Somos completamente diferentes pero compartimos cuerpo. Ese que tú llevas es _mi cuerpo_ y _mi alma,_ que por ahora te será prestada. Pero porque yo soy yo eso es mío y me pertenece)

—Este es mi cuerpo. Tú no existes y yo no soy tú. Tengo algunas cosas pero eso no es que seamos iguales —farfulla agitado mientras intenta recordar cosas de su pasado. No lo logra. No encuentra nada que le entregue el respaldo acerca de su propia existencia. Se asusta porque no quiere enfrentar la verdad.

(—Algún día lo recuperaré, Haise. Está bien estar asustado)

—No me hables como si lo entendieras —titubea y escupe las palabras. Alza la mirada y se encuentra a un chico más normal de lo que debería. Su ojo ya no es rojo sino que ambos son simétricos perfectamente oscuros y tristes. Casi no hay expresión en su cara y su cabello es demasiado blanco. Teme por él y por sí mismo. Hace una mueca antes de continuar hablando—: Tú no lo entiendes porque ya no estás aquí. Sólo eres una parte en mi cabeza que algún día se irá.

(—No estás seguro de nada. Me necesitas. Me necesitas a mí y el poder que me ha sido arrebatado para entregártelo a ti.)

—Estoy seguro de eso-

(—No, no, Haise. Estás seguro de cosas que no sirven. No me elimines, por favor)

—Tú no puedes pedirme nada —recuerda que esas mismas palabras las sintió aquella vez que tuvo que pelear de vida o muerte, pero en aquel entonces no había un muchacho con ojos tristes sino un niño con los ojos suplicantes mientras _él_ le mostraba su faceta más vulnerable. Quizás ahí entendió que él no era el único aterrado, pero no podía aceptarlo. Simplemente no podía porque de lo contrario su propia mente podría volverse débil y desaparecer. Ahí donde todo era una constante lucha.

(—La vida es tragedia, Haise)

—Calla-

(—No puedes eliminarme, porque yo soy yo y tú eres tú. Sin mí no eres nada. ¿Qué te queda? Estás asustado de tener que aceptarme para poder ser más fuerte y de esa manera crees que sí lo haces serás borrado, que te suplantare pero la verdad es que ahora mismo quien me está suplantando eres tú. Tú eres quien se encuentra ahí de pie cuando debería ser yo)

—No es cierto. No es cierto.

(—El impostor eres tú, Haise)

—¡CALLA! —grita con todo lo que puede. Se desgarra la garganta y los oídos se le tapan. No puede evitarlo pero lanzarle un puñetazo al espejo, rompiéndolo y generando una circunferencia desde el punto central. Sus nudillos duelen y la sangre comienza a brotar de las heridas abiertas que arden cada vez más. Se calienta la zona pero él está casi satisfecho, con la respiración agitada y todo desordenado sólo puede sentirse aliviado de haberse deshecho de él.

Vuelve a caer al suelo y recarga los brazos en las rodillas que aprieta contra pecho. Se acurruca ahí mientras intenta tranquilizarse. Desde afuera escuchas los pasos apresurados de más de una persona. Seguramente ha despertado a los demás y eso era lo último que quería, pero a pesar de la insistencia de cada uno no les abre la puerta. Se queda en su lugar e intenta olvidar las palabras del chico.

—¿Haise? —musitan del otro lado.

Él ignora.

Recuerda, cita en su mente sin pensarlo, quizás no son _sus recuerdos_ sino los del otro chico. No puede detenerlos pero son tan acertados para el momento que simplemente siente cierto carisma hacia aquellas palabras: "Pero tengo miedo de lo que va a nacer, de lo que va a apoderarse de mí, ¿y arrastrarme a dónde?". Que dolor. Que penuria.

(—Tendrás que aceptarme. Me necesitas)

 _Ha, ha, ha…_ no hay razón. Comienza a reír. Una pequeña risa que viene de ninguna parte mientras se truena los huesos de las manos con el dedo pulgar, hace presión sin siquiera titubear. Su mano herida le hace dar un agudo chillido entre dientes que parece el siseo de una serpiente. _Ha, ha, ha._ La risa continua su curso mientras él se encuentra prisionero de esas cuatro paredes que confinan en su mente los pensamientos propios que le gustaría mantener.

Sueña.

Sueña.

Kaneki Ken-

Haise sueña lo que Kaneki Ken sueña y Kaneki Ken sueña con ser libre.

Con ser libre.

Libre-

Porque algún día será libre y él se volverá realmente el impostor. Haise no sabe qué ocurrirá ese día pero a pesar de que no existe todavía le teme como ninguno. Ese _ghoul_ se encuentra dentro de su mente, sentado tranquilamente en su silla de tortura mientras espera con paciencia que algún día él pierda la cabeza y le entregue vía libre. Ese día, ¿quién sabe? Quizás no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo dentro de sí mismo. Ahí está, esperando en la oscuridad con los tobillos marcados por las cicatrices de unas cadenas y las uñas negras después de haber sido arrancadas tantas veces en una tortura que parecía no tener fin, que lo cambió para siempre. Se encuentra ahí, observándolo en la oscuridad con su ojo rojo y el otro negro mientras cuenta con voz suave, murmura números en reversa que él no logra comprender del todo. Se encuentra tranquilo aguantando el hambre que le ruge el estómago. Acechando. Aguardando. Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo mientras que el de Haise es limitado.

Yo (Kaneki) soy yo y tú (Haise) eres tú.

 _El impostor aquí eres tú._

* * *

 **NA:** Hace mucho no escribía en el fandom de TG (cuanto tiempo, cuanto tiempo. Ha crecido un montón). Ya nada. Me ha gustado mucho escribir esto. Me trae recuerdos nostálgicos de mi primer fanfic acá.

 **NA2:** La frase acá citada (la de Haise) es de "La náusea" de Jean Paul Sartre.

 **NA3:** El título de este fic (TPM), para quienes no saben, es la sigla de "Trastorno Personalidad Múltiple".

—Una galaxia de agradecimientos por leer—.


End file.
